Third World
by moonba
Summary: The Digidestines along with some new members set off to find out what new evil shadow lies in the corner of the digital world
1. The digi menace

Episode 1 The digi-menace  
Hurray there is a long forever-gradual peace all throughout the digital World!!!! Alternatively, is there? My story begins right after the evil Chairmon is defeated by a termitemon. Therefore, here it goes....  
Once upon a time at primary village five digieggs were made. Two were pure undisturbed white, two others were pitch black, and one was green. When they hatched the black ones immediately digivolved and went away. While the others stayed, as babies a Picklemon a Fuzzmon and a Buttermon. Meanwhile at Tokyo....  
"Hey Lexxy what up!' Izzy called. "Oh not much I just got off the phone with Dan because he got his leg stuck in a test tube again" "are you serious, again! That guys sometimes as intelligent as Davis is. Anyhow, Tentomon says he got a strange signal from primary village" "hmm I guess we should check it out huh?" "Yeah I'll call up T.K that should be enough help" "I'll open up the digiport!"  
  
"Stupid test tube... always getting' stuck on my leg I wish I didn't by 4,533 of them ... ggrrr almost, almost and there! It's off... phew" "Hey Dan" " Oh hi Joeymon,... Hey where have you been I got my leg stuck in a test tube again!" "Sorry Dan but we have to go to the digiworld, I'm having this strange calling towards it." "Oh is that so! I'll bet that you just wanna flirt with some cute Divamon" Ring ...Ring...ring. "oh it's the phone... hello, oh hi Cal actually I'm kinda busy ... umm with homework... homework from Math class ... no no we did get homework I'm sure... well recheck your agenda! ... okay here is the truth I am off to save the wor-" Suddenly a high-pitch came out of Dan's computer and the phone shut off. "Well we best be going" said Joeymon and they were off to the digitalworld.  
  
"Ohh ... my head its throbbing ... huh? Where am I?" Said Cal as he awoke from his fall. "Hmmm I smell baby powder... huh Oh noooo! I'm at my aunts baby shower!" Suddenly a red and blue racoon-lookin' thing jumped out at him. "Are you friends with T.K?" "Who?" "Oh so you ain't eh? My name is Elecmon, you better not hurt the babies or you will really get it. Hey you know what I knew that there is something around here because I saw a stream of light in the sky and every time that happens, kids come here. There were 2 more other lights yonder but first come to my village and meet the babies." By that time Cal was positive he fell out a window and died. Since he wanted to explore Limbo, he followed Elecmon. He then was able after a 24-minute walk to see a house that looked like a block that a child would play with, when suddenly a strange calling was came over him. He dashed forth and found himself in a field of eggs and ... little monsters! However, one green little monster  
came right up to him and said, "Hi, I am Picklemon! A vaccine-type digimon! And your Cal!" "Huh?! Di-di-digimon Dan was always making up stories about monsters called digimon. So they were all true!" "Yeah and you are my friend!" and Picklemon jumped right onto Cal's chest, and as soon as he did he started to glow and the weight was getting heavier. When the glowing stopped Picklemon was gone and instead there was a new monster. "Aaaahhh! Picklemon what happened!" Cal was in utter shock. "Yeah you are the one I am supposed to go with! I know this because when I touched you I Digivoled into Demispikemon!" "Hey but your spikes are as sharp as child scissors." "Don't you worry they'll get plenty sharper as I grow." Cal gulped he did not like that idea too much. Elecmon came back, he was panting and there was a mark on his back. "Hey Cal I can see that you are also a digi-destined so I need your help. I went to check out the other lights and I ran into some not the nicest of all  
digimon and I think they are dangerous so please come to help." So Cal followed Elecmon deep into the surrounding woods carrying Demispikemon under his arm. He could see some fireballs in the sky and hear screaming in the distance. "I must go now, the enemy is too strong for me and I will be waiting for you back at the village." And at that Elecmon scurried off. Cal then found himself at an open field. A girl he had seen at school was there and running from a gigantic t-rex with a bone helmet on. "Hey Demispikemon what is that?" "That would be a young girl in distress." "No, not her the big scary dude." "Oh him, he is Greymon and is very angry right now." "So how can we stop him?" "Just like this." Demispikemon then leaped into the air and glowed again this time his spikes were sharp and long. "Hey that's great, but I do not see how you can beat Greymon still." "My name is now Spikemon and I am not finished quite finished yet." As soon as he said that he changed again but  
now he was huge, he looked like a green giant lizard with two long horns and wings. "I am Spikemon's champion form, Swampmon! My Doublethorn attack will leave my enemies dazed and Beat." (Well duh!) Greymon's attention then left the girl and went to Swampmon "Nova blast!" It yelled and a gigantic fireball left it's mouth and went straight towards Swampmon. Swampmon then took flight and evaded the attack "Doublethorn!" Two horns left his body and hit Greymon square in the face. Greymon's helmet then cracked and he fell. "That should do it." In addition, Swampmon started to glow all over again. "Ohhh ... he can get even bigger, at this rate he will be as big as an ocean by tomorrow." Instead of getting bigger, he got smaller and changed back to Spikemon. "I am so hungry" Spikemon said and collapsed.  
  
Kabuterimon had defeated a Flarizamon that had just come out of nowhere. "Why did that Flarizamon just attack like that? It doesn't make any sense." Izzy remarked. "Hey why did you guys send T.K over there? Is it to get some time in for good lovin' Lexx?" Said Cunemon, he was Lexx'es own digimon who was set on making fun of Lexx by saying that she liked Izzy. "Nooo! Because he said, he saw another digimon doing negative activities. Hey did you hear something just now sounded like some guy yelling, lets go check it out." "Notice you're always the one to hear boys screaming Lexx?"  
  
"Oowww I'm afraid I'll never get used to that.... Hey what I'm a sitting on?" Dan had arrived at the digitalworld. "Hey what! Again, children were definitely not on the forecast today." "Oh hi Elecmon how is it going?" "You kids just keep on popping up." "You mean you saw another child here today?" "Oh yes, I had never seen him before but he was a digidestined, he said his name was Al or something." "He may be from another country or something I don't know. "Hey can you tell me which way he went?" "Yeah, sure he went over yonder to save some human girl from a Greymon." "Thanks, hey Joeymon hurry up and digivolve" "you got it." Joeymon then turned into his champion form, Kangamon. "Let me ride on your back, time to see what's going on."  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Cal asked the girl "Yes I'm fine" "Hey what's your name?" "My name is Yamma and I believe your name is Cal, right?" "Heh, heh, yeah, say how did you get here?" "I am not to sure, I heard a high pitch sound and then a t-rex is after me." While Cal was talking to Yamma out of the corner of his eye, Spikemon saw a small yellow  
t-rex and a teenager running towards them. "Hey why did you beat on my Greymon like that, I was just taking Sora on a da-. Hmmm never mind, but right when I'm about to lay the main move, some girl commands a wire-bird digimon to attack us. Since Agumon was watching from behind a bush was able to digivolve. He beat the strange digimon but as soon as I sent him to catch that girl a lizard attacks him." "Yeah the name is Cal" "I'm Tai" "and I am Yamma" "What was that digimon you attacked me with anyway? Or better question, why did you attack me?" "I did nothing of the sort! I do not even know what a digiman is!" "Its digimon, and I know I saw you!" "Hey Tai lay off for a moment kay?" said Cal trying to keep the peace. "I think that she is also a digidestined" "Hey wait how would you even know what a digidestined even is?" "Elecmon told me about digidestined, he said I am one too because I have Spikemon." "Well why doesn't she have a digimon maybe perhaps people have figured out  
how to get to the digiworld without a digivice?" "A digivice?" Cal and Yamma said in sequence. "Umm a digivice is one of these" Tai said as he pulled out a small watch looking thing. "Hey I know where that is!" shouted Spikemon "It was in my egg when I was born! I guess I forgot about it when I met Cal!" "Let's go back to Primary Village."  
  
"Hey thanks for helping me out I thought that monster was going to eat me whole." "Well I doubt a meremon could do that, but you're welcome." T.K had made Angemon save a guy he had seen running from a meremon. "My name is T.K and this is Patamon." "My name is Blank" "uuuhhh hey how do you spell that?" "B-l-a-n-k" "But that spells blank." "No my name is French it is pronounced Blonk." "Oh" Blank and T.K then talked for a while and Blank told him he had arrived here when he had heard a high-pitched noise. Then Lexx and Izzy arrived at the scene. "Oh hi guys" said T.K "This is Blank" said T.K pointing towards Blank. " I'm Izzy and this is Lexxy" Blank snickered at that. "Hey you punk! Do have a problem!" shouted Lexx. "n- no its just that at first your name sounded like sounded like s-." Izzy gave Blank a sharp look and Blank did not ever finish his sentence. "Hey do you guys see that light over in the distance?" Blank said pointing to the direction of Primary Village. "No, I  
don't see anything." "Well that's odd how about we go check it out?" "Alright everyone hop onto Kabuterimon and let's go."  
  
"Hey wait up!" Dan shouted as he saw could make out, Tai. "Hurry up Kangamon I don't think they saw us." He could make out Tai and two other kids riding Greymon towards Primary Village, Dan still had no clue on what was going on. "Oh! Is that you Dan!" Tai shouted. "You bet its me!" "Hey Greymon stop for a second will ya?" Greymon came to a stop. Dan and Kangamon caught up. "Cal?!" "Oh um ... hi Dan." "What are you doing here?" "Umm I do not know." "Hey what's/who is that" Said Dan pointing to Spikemon. "Him? He is Spikemon, my digimon." "Aren't you Yamma? From my science class?" "Yes, I am." "So Tai where you all heading to?" "We're heading to Primary Village to grab his digivice and check if she's also a destined." "Okay I think I'll come, Kangamon come back to your rookie form." Kangamon then changed back to Joeymon and hopped onto Greymon. After running continuously through the forest, they reached Primary Village. "Hey welcome back! I found this on the ground, I think  
it may belong to one of you guys." Elecmon through something in the air, it was a digivice! "Hey Spikemon, is this it?" "You bet it is!'' "Cool this should come in handy, I hope." Cal said. While Cal was receiving, his digivice Yamma had felt a strange calling towards her from a little digimon who looked very slick. She went right up to it and said these exact words "Hello what's your name?" "I'm Buttermon! A baby-form digimon." "Hey what's that you got there?'' "It's a thingamajig I've had it since I can remember. "Well I believe it's called a Digivice." "Oh are you sure, Hey do you know someone called Yamma?" "Umm, I am Yamma" "Huh! Really! I'm so happy that we found each other!'' Buttermon then leaped into her arms and digivolved into Dustmon! "Huh, you changed!" "Yep now I'm Dustmon!" "Hey Yamma! Who's that?" Cal asked "Its my own digimon!" "Whoa cool." "Hey guys I think we have trouble!" shouted Tai. He saw a Kabuterimon coming strait towards them. "Oh hey guys, never  
mind, its just Izzy, I can see him." Kabuterimon landed and changed back to Tentomon. "Oh Lexx and T.K are here too, but who is that?" "Him? He is a dignity insulting punk. Names Blank." Remarked Lexx. Blank went forth and strait to a little fuzzball "Hi I'm Fuzzmon!" said the little ball to Blank. "Wow, hey I am Blank," "I know" and it leaped into Blanks arms and digivolved! "This is getting out of hand," said Tai. "People are getting digimon left and right." When Fuzzmon stopped glowing, he changed into a little mouse-looking thing that was a dark shade of blue. "I'm now Serimon! So this means you and me are buds!" "Umm that's nice but I don't think my apartment allows pets," Blank was still a little uneasy. "Yeah but I am not a pet I'm a friend!" "Sure you are little cute thing," said Lexx whom thought that Serimon was one of the coolest and cutest things she had ever seen. Lexx than picked up Serimon and played with him. Both Cunemon and Blank were tapping their feet and  
staring evilly. "Oh, I'm sorry" said Lexx. "You know Lexxy you have your own digimon that loves you very much, and you also have a certain genius that loves you as well," said Cunemon. "Not another word out of you Cunemon," said Lexx. "Hey guys looks like were getting unhappy company coming our way," Said Izzy. He was right, there were a Piddomon and a Fugomon coming strait towards them. "Tentomon digivolve!" shouted Izzy. "I am sorry but I'm also hungry I just carried all you here," "Yeah me too, my head still hurts from Swampmon," "So this leaves out Agumon and Tentomon, What about you Patamon?" "Sure'" Patamon then turned into Angemon and started battling the Piddomon. "We need more help! Spikemon strut your stuff!" shouted Cal. Spikemon then glowed and turned back into Swampmon. Fugamon then leaped upon Swampmon and started beating on his head, Piddomon then drove his pike through Angemons wings and bashed his head. Suddenly both Dustmon and Serimon glowed. "They're  
going into rookies!" shouted Izzy. "I am Saloonmon!" shouted Dustmon's rookie form. "And I am CrystalTapiermon," said Serimons evolvment. "Hey you two! You need to go up just one more form!" Shouted Cal. By this time both Swampmon and Angemon were back to there rookie forms. Crystaltapiermon and Saloonmon got up one more form. Saloonmon turned from a little ball with a cowboy hat and a gun, to giant white snake with a cowboy hat and a gun for a tail. "I am called Crossfiremon, I am a vaccine type digimon." Then Crystaltapiermon changed from a tapiermon with a crystal helmet to a buffalo with a ruby helmet with long gold horns and a white body with golden streaks. "My name is Chazermon I am a data type digimon, my Bullightning attack will knock out the strongest enemy." "Yeah! You guys go teach those losers whose boss!" shouted Yamma. Chazermon leaped upon Piddomon and yelled "Bullightning!'' and than streaks of lightning came out of Chazermons horns, and Piddomon was no  
more. Crossfiremon went right up to Fugamon and wrapped his whole body around him. "Serpentshot!" It yelled, and suddenly Fugamon had a hole right through his chest. "Yeah! We won!" shouted Blank. Crossfiremon then changed back to Saloonmon and Chazermon went back to his rookie form, Crystaltapiermon. Well that was quite an interesting battle" remarked Dan.  
  
Later that night in the far darkest corners of the digitalworld an evil digimon and his minions were waiting for their spies. They finally did arrive except four of them were missing. "Master the darkest ones with the lightest ones have all come to our world we tried to capture them, but they were to strong, they easily defeated us. But the dark one of Pain, found his Master, yet the spell did not last," reported the spy. "Hmm... what about the dark one of Terror?" said the evil one. "He has not yet been found, master," said the spy. "He will be found soon enough.... The rest of my minions of Death I want those digidestined brought to me, along with the digimon of truth and holy, but dare any of you touch the masked ones of darkness you will be recycled immediately." All the digimon quickly scattered off to fulfill their master's wants. Then the Evil one of death chuckled to himself. 


	2. The Light and Dark

Episode 2 The light and dark  
"Hey Izzy what are you doing?" Said Lexx, it was late at night and she could not sleep. "Waaazzzzzuuuuuuuppppp!" said the voice on the telephone. "Huh? Izzy? Is that you?" "Waaaaazzzzzuuuupppp!" "Oh, it's you Matt." "Ooohh, how did you know?" "You're the only guy I know that still is as mature as when I first met you. Now put Izzy on the phone!" "Geez Lexx he's asleep ya' know and he's having a dream about some chick that Is smart as him and twice as cute as me." "Hey I'm as smart as him and I'm five times cuter than you! Maybe he's dreaming of me!" "Ya' know I'm sure he is Lexx, I'm sure he is." Said Matt and then he hung up. Over in the corner of Izzy's room, he could be a heard saying thing like... `Oh, Lexx lets get married, Tentomon I'm the smartest guy in the world.' And what-not. Matt than began playing solitaire on Izzy's computer, when suddenly a digiport opened and out popped Mimi and Joe! Both seemed short of breath and were huffing madly. "Oh my! Hurry shut that  
digiport!" Mimi yelled. Matt then leaped and unplugged the computer. Izzy, then waking up from the sound of his computer locked his door because there was a girl in his room. "Hey geez... what are you guys doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Matt asked "digimon after us...." "What!" Izzy and Matt shrieked. "Yes, we were just out to see a movie, go to a nice restaurant, take a walk in the park, and go to the fair. When a bunch of digimon showed up with Palmon and Gomanmon tied up, and they started chasing after us." "Jeez sounds like a date." "So what if it was!" yelled Mimi. "Okay, okay, listen why did you even decide to come to my house?" asked Izzy. "We didn't Yolie was at the fair and she was also getting chased we all met up and ran to a computer booth she opened the digiport and we arrived here, but where's Yolie?" "Say Yolie could be trapped inside the computer because you made us shut it off immediately," "hey those evil digimon can also travel and open  
digiports!" yelled Joe. Suddenly from the other room Izzy's mom shrieked, followed by something yelling `shacklelock'!" "Mom!" Izzy yelled, and ran out the door, the others followed. In the living room there was 3 digimon, the computer Izz's mon had been on lay on the floor and they saw Yolie, Izzy's mom, Gomanmon, and Palmon tied up. "Mom! Are you Okay?!" Izzy's face was of shear dread. "Yes dear I am fine just go get out of here and run." "No way Go get them Tentomon." Tentomon had slept through the whole ordeal and him and Gabumon were just waking up. "I'm coming Izzy." Tentomon then digivolved into Kabuterimon "Hey Gabumon lets show off too," Gabumon then digivolved into Garurumon, doing so broke the top off Izzy's ceiling. Then one of the digimon spoke, "Do not try to fight for it is useless, I am Shacklemon" "I am Corpsemon." "And I am Explomon." "We are the hunting team of the death master." "the death master who's that?!" "It does not matter for someone who is about  
to be recycled." The 3 digimon of hunt leaped into the air and whacked Kabuterimon and Garurumon really hard. "Shackle lock!" and both of the good digimon were in shackles. "Oh no!" "Meteor bomb!" Explomon yelled and the building blew up.  
  
Hey Cal this is completely insane." Dan said as they emerged from the digiworld, it was already very late. "Yeah I know but for you this should seem normal, Hey we're at my house!" "Cal is that you? I didn't here you walk in." Cal's mom said from downstairs. "Yeah mom, sorry Dan's with me," "Hi Dan will you be staying the night?" "Yeah I think that would be a good idea." At that moment, Yamma and Blank fell out of the digiport. "Cal! What was that." Cal and Dan were both very startled to see them. "Uuuuhhhh (gulp) sorry I dropped my text books!" "Okay then did you already eat?" Cal's mom asked. "Umm yes," Cal was actually starving but he felt there was too much to talk about. Cal then shut his door and locked it. "Alright you guys listen up we're gonna have to figure out why you guys are now digidestined." "What do you mean? Your not just suddenly chosen?" "No, the digiworld finds new digidestined to help out with a problem that the older ones couldn't handle," Dan informed.  
"When I was picked so was Lexxy, also Cody, Yolie, and Davis were picked at the same time to handle the new D-3's, but it seems you dudes have a newer version." "So it is like ours have new abilities," said Yamma. "Exactly, let me see if Izzy can identify them," Dan dialed Izzy's number, but it said the line was disconnected. "That's odd I bet Izzy blew out the phone lines after being online for so long. I'll e-mail Genni," Dan made a copy of the digivice, put it in e-mail, and typed in `digipimp@digimon.com' "Digipimp" cal asked. "heh heh yeah...." I few seconds later he saw an e-mail from `digipimp' it read.  
`These seem to be able to absorb enemy skills using these chips inside the digivice to get an empty chip press the (boy I need a sandwich,) left green button. You can only use up to three different chips. I believe they may be able to absorb allies and it can effect digivolving though I am still not to sure how.  
Sincerely, Genni  
"Well that answers a bunch of questions," said Blank. Cal pressed the green button and out popped out a little computer chip. "Well whoever that was he was telling the truth." "Of course he was, he's Genni," said Dan. "Oh jeez my parents must be worried sick!" said Yamma. Yamma then called her parents. "Yes mom I am fine... I am at Trish's house could I spend the night here... thanks love you!" "Okay your turn Blank" "No need I was on I modernized camping trip. We are supposed to make it up some mountain by Thursday." "Oh well that's cool. We should probably get some sleep," said Cal, and everyone argued over who went in the bed, Yamma won by threatening to yell and get his mom up here and see that both her and Blank were up there. Everyone else slept on the carpet floor.  
It was early morning when Blank and Crystaltapiermon awoke and he then turned on the T.V. He was watching cartoons when there was a news bulletin saying that some house had blown up killing a women a 2 boys the father was at work. Then talking about how some children had been missing since last night. They showed the explosion from a satellite and then Dan awoke. "Hey that looks like Izzy's house." Dan said. The reporter then said the house said to have blown up by a gas leak. They then showed the victims pictures, "That's Izzy, his mom, and Matt!" Dan yelled. That woke up Cal and Yamma. They then showed the missing people, "That's Yolie, Mimi, and Joe! Something is definitely wrong! We gotta go now!" They all ran outside and Cal left his mom a note.  
When they arrived at the seen the police had put out a line of caution and were not letting anyone near the remains. "This can't be right ... I'm a good person why do anything like this to me." They could hear the sound of a girl crying. Another voice was then was heard, "Come on lets see, this is not normal, think about it some other digidestoned were also gone missing last night I'll bet they are still alive" It was Cunomon and Lexx! "Hey you guys!" yelled Blank being totally insensitive. Lexx quickly wiped away her tears, "Oh hi!" Lexx was trying to hide that she was crying. "  
"Kari and Sora are over there," they then emerged out of a crowd of people and pushed Cal, Blank, Dan, and Yamma away from Lexx. "You guys Lexxy is in very bad shape over Izzy," whispered Cari. Just a few seconds later Lexx let it all out and went into a fit. "Hey guys! I suspect they aren't dead, they haven't found the bodies!" Sora was yelling to get over Lexx's screaming. "Zombie Rope!" A fowl smell came through the air and a rope coiled around Lexx. "Aahh!" Lexx screamed. "Oh no! Something's got Lexx!" Suddenly that thing jumped down with that fowl smell growing worse, it then also grabbed Cunomon and threw them both into a digiport that he had emerged from and he closed it back up. "I am Corpsemon! Servant of the Dark Empire, come with me terror you too pain. Also I have someone who would like to meet you two...." A giant golem that seemed to be made obsidian, tinted green, and carrying a large battleaxe came through a large building "I am Terrormon," he spoke in a low  
voice. Then from up above came a large bird made of wires and two large Rubies for eyes, "I am Painmon!" As soon as they came forth both Yamma and Blank fell to the ground and Crystaltapiermon and Saloonmon digivolved and lunged at the newly arrived digimon. In the midst of all this Corpsemon opened another digiport and threw Sora into it. "Spikemon digivolve!" Cal shouted! "Joeymon you should help to!" Dan yelled. "Gatomon go!" Cari commanded. All three digimon then digivolved and ran at Corpsemon. Corpsemon ran at them and whacked Angewomon hard sending her spinning and into a building. "Kangamon you have to digivolve!" "What you mean, he can get stronger than that!" "Oh yeah much stronger." Dan told Cal. Kangamon grew bigger and shinier and he bellowed his name "Bronzekangamon!" "Whoa that is the biggest digimon I have seen so far." Cal remarked. Kangamon still looked like himself except he was much bigger and had Bronze coverings all over him, his tail now had a mace at  
the end at it. "Bronze fist!" Bronzekangamon cried and he whacked Corpsemon with his bronze gloves. "This is not how I think this battle was supposed to go! I must ask the dark one for more parts." Said Corpsemon and he went into his digiport. Terrormon and Painmon were still fighting with Chaziermon and Crossfiremon "Bullightning!" "Serpentshot!" "Painstrike!" "Terroraxe!" They all did this at the same time and were all flown into buildings, completely destroying them. "Hey dudes wake up!" Cal and Dan were trying to see what was wrong with Blank and Yamma. As the battle still raged on Bronzekagamon and Swampmon joined to help and together were able to defeat the enemies. Yamma and Blank woke up, looked around, and yelled "Urkmon, Saloonmon!" "Serkimon, Crystaltapiermon!" and collapsed again. As the dust cleared away it revealed that neither of the opponent digimon were there anymore, instead there was two digiports. Everyone then de-digivolved, "Gee we should gather each of  
the digidestined and see what is going on," Cari said.  
  
"This is definitely serious," said Tai. They had all gathered into the park and were discussing the recent happenings. "Well we now know the purpose of the new digidestined, it must lie in their new digivices," said Dan who was now taking on the role of Izzy. "Okay we know we have five enemies Terrormon, Explomon, Shacklemon, Painmon, and Corpsemon." Cal said. "Also we know Izzy, Matt, Yolie, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Lexx, T.K, Cody, and each of their digimon had been captured." (Tai was comforting T.K when Explomon had showed up, Tai got out but T.K did not make it, and Cody's house was wrapped in shackles and Davis was coming over, he battled Shacklemon but could not retrieve Cody.) "So this leaves Me, Cal, Cari, Tai, Blank, Davis, Yamma, and Ken," said Dan. "But if they are anything like what we have gone against before they are all simple pawns," said Cari. "Well where could they be hiding out at? Either they are in the digital world or they may be in the real world. We should  
go search the digital world everywhere for the hide out." "I bet I know where they are at, me being the ex-evildoer" said Ken, "Somewhere dark where the crest of light has either not shown itself or was a long time ago. It could be somewhere we have not been in a while or not heard from in a while." "Hey wait we still need a leader! Or do we already have one?" asked Cal. "The leader would be me!" said Davis, as he was thinking to himself `Cari will really start to love me if I can pull us through this one.' "Umm Davis I think this job is for someone who has more experience than you," said Tai and he then whispered into Davis's ear "Also someone who isn't going to try impressing a certain former leaders sister into going out." Davis grew hot pink and turned away. "Lets flip this double headed coin to see who is the leader," said Dan, "Call it in the air Tai." Dan flipped the coin and Tai said "Heads!" It then landed in Dan's hand and he revealed it, heads! "Aww not fair do  
over!" Davis complained and they did it repeatedly 463 more times or until Davis shut up. "Well it looks like I'm the leader again! Davis, goggles...." Davis then grumpily gave the goggles back to Tai. "Now that I can order you all to do what ever I want again!" "Hmm maybe we should reconsider," said Cari. "Umm okay fine, I'll be good. The first plan if action is to find this empire!"  
  
They split into groups with the people who could travel with each other without biting each others heads off, Tai and Ken, Cari and Dan, Cal and Davis, Blank and Yamma. "Okay, Tai and Ken you go to the ice area, Cal and Davis you go to the machine town, Blank and Yamma you cover the Primary Village area, and Dan and I will go to the desert," said Cari. "Why don't I get to go with Cari!" said Davis. "Because I don't want my sister alone with a guy anything like you," said Tai in a dangerously calm voice. "Oh fine but why the new guy I'm sure one of Veemon's forms can go faster than Swampmon," Davis just would not shut up! Then finally Agumon shot I fireball at Davis's head and he passed out. "We'll see you guys some other time then," said Cari. 


End file.
